


Inconsolable

by LRBare71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRBare71/pseuds/LRBare71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a reaper who is in love with Gabriel bargains for his life with Lucifer.  Gabriel wakes up and hates her. She then helps Sam and Dean. Sam finds love with Tina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Inconsolable

By:L.R. Bare 

 

Pairings: Tina/Sam Lisa/Gabriel Lisa/Lucifer

 

Rated: Mature

 

I am a reaper. I did not plan to fall in love but I did with Gabriel the archangel. Now he hates me. Hell maybe I fooled myself that he loved me in the first place. Or maybe I am numbing my pain. 

 

It all started the day Gabriel died. His brother Lucifer killed him. I was alittle too late to the party. I was pissed because that bitch Kali. I was his girlfriend and he practically died for her. So I was a little pissed. I almost killed her as she exited. I figured I would wait like he told me too then I would go in and help him. 

 

I went in and there was his brother standing over his body. His soul in limbo. I tried to put it back but it would not budge. 

"Ok Lucifer quit being a dick." I said making myself visible. 

"So it was you he was protecting" Lucifer said smiling and giving me the shivers. I had to admit he picked a good meat suit. "You are extraordinary " He gave me this look that made me sick inside. 

 

"Let me put it back so Gabriel can breath. I want him back please." I ask nicely

"What do I get in return. I could just end you then put him back in his body then he would go around mad all the time." Lucifer said and stepped closer to me . He paced around me and I felt his breath on the back of my neck. 

"What do you want? I will die if that is your plan. Gabriel just needs to live." I said. Death would not be happy with me. I had gone rogue anyway. I might as well go all the way. 

Lucifer laughed. "My dear I want you to live. I want him to suffer. So You will play nice with me. And then I will let him live. " Lucifer said

He snapped his fingers and Gabriel disappeared. 

"Where did he go you son of a bitch" I asked

"Oh I put him up for the time being and you my dear . We are going back to negotiate his life." Lucifer said and snapped his fingers. I was in a bra and underwear set that made me blush. Not too many things made me blush. 

He laid me down and had his way with me. I have to say Lucifer has his charms. I just lay there letting him use me. 

Tears were coming down my face as he pounded me. I felt like it was the only way to get Gabriel back. I felt empty inside. I felt I died and might never come back from it. 

When I got up. Lucifer laughed at me. 

"Ok so I let you use me now what?" I said as i got my clothes back on. 

"Well my dear. I promised you him back." Lucifer snapped his fingers and Gabriel appeared and it looked by the expression on his face he knew I had bargained for his life. 

"What did you do?" He asked as he picked my bra up from Lucifer's bad. Lucifer was laughing and clapping. 

"Why she saved your life Gabriel. " Lucifer said smiling an evil smile. I felt sick and ran to the bathroom Gabriel followed me. 

"How could you do this to us?" He asked

"Gabriel I . You were dead." I said crying "I wanted you back"

"I was not dead. I had to go to come back. It just took a few minutes." Gabriel said

"But your wings were spread out and you did not move" I said and I was hyperventilating at this point. He was looking at me like I had spurted horns. 

Lucifer stepped in and said "He watched us as I ravaged you my darling" 

I threw up violently. 

"Point being that I was not going to die. I was coming back. You gave yourself to him and now all I see is you betraying me." Gabriel said. 

He had no idea he had been dead and Lucifer did heal him. There would have been no coming back from that. Lucifer nodded at me. I was not to argue. Lucifer wanted him to hate me. I knew this about the deal and when Lucifer had done well the nasty with me. I knew he made Gabriel watch to hate me. 

Now I was in hell. I would be in Hell for all my Dead life. The only entity I loved hated me. 

I tried to go close to him. He just pushed me away. 

"I never want to see you again I mean it." Gabriel said and snapped his fingers and he was gone. I cried begged Lucifer to kill. He just laughed and laughed. 

 

Castiel came and got me. Castiel wrapped his wings around me and made me forget Gabriel and Lucifer. Or not forget just move on. I was a shell. 

***************************************************************

Tina met Sam in a roadside Tavern after he got his soul back. Tina was smitten the first time she walked over to that tall hunk of a man. 

I had been hovering near by. Gabriel left the boys alone. I think he knew I had been assigned to them. He was still pissed at me. 

Tina saw me and and whispered in my ear "Hey I see you. Why are you so sad?" 

I raised my eyebrow to her. 

Dean and Sam looked where she had whispered in my ear. Castiel laughed. 

"What is so funny Castiel?" Sam asked

"Well Lisa come out" Castiel said and patted the seat next to him. 

I let myself be seen and Dean gave this smirk like "hey baby". 

Sam looked at Tina "How did you see her?" Sam asked

"I have special abilities. " She said pouring coffee. 

All I could think as I sat there that "it had been five years since I saw Gabriel."

"Why do you keep repeating five years?" Tina asked

I looked up and Castiel shook his head. He knew. And he wanted to scream at Gabriel that he was wrong and he had been dead. Lucifer told me not to tell him yet or you would snap his fingers and kill Gabriel again. I would rather suffer with him alive than him dead. Castiel was pissed Lucifer would play with anyone like that . 

"And who is Gabriel?" Tina asked

"Gabriel is a douchebag who died." Dean said 

I almost started screaming but Castiel waved his finger at me. 

"Dean you need to not say mean things about Gabriel around her. She loves him" Castiel said and patted my back. I started crying . The tears would not go away. I made myself invisible so I would not let anyone see my sadness.

"Why does she love Gabriel?" Dean asked eating his pie. 

Tina was looking at me anyway even though I was invisible. "They were in love" Tina say handing me a tissue. 

Sam looked at the corner of the room which I had placed myself in again. 

"Tina that is an amazing gift you got there?" Castiel said 

"Why I was told I was weird." Tina said. She was closing by elf again. And no one else was there. 

"Because I am a reaper" I said appearing again. "I do not let anyone see me most of the time. And for a human to see me is like well unusual. "

"I have seen reapers." Dean said 

And Sam nodded

"Yeah but you are the Winchesters." I said laughing through my tears. 

"Why do we get to see weird stuff?" Sam asked and looked at Tina's behind as she swung around to get him coffee. 

"Yes you do Sammy" I said. 

"How is that fair?" Sam asked

"How is it fair I had to do what I had to do?" I ask Sam and slam down my fist

We all settled back after that . I calmed down and Sam calmed down after Tina sat next to him. She had another talent she calmed people. Tina had inherited the diner and motel next door to it . So she had a bit of money. 

She said "When you guys come through you can stay here." 

Sam smiled and Dean and him retired for the night. I sat there looking at Tina trying to figure her out as she cleaned up. 

"Would you like a coffee?" Tina asked as she shut it down. 

"No a soda would be good" I say "Thank you" 

She comes back with a soda as Castiel is leaving. 

"Where did he go?" She asks

"Just to see how he can help Dean." I say

She sits down and looks at me "You know he will find out one day you loved him enough to sacrifice your life with him. "

"Yeah but what for. He hates me" I say starting to cry again. 

"Lucifer will tell him one day" Tina says

"Yeah when it does not matter anymore" I say

"So you think. I am telling you Lucifer does not everything that will take place. " Tina takes my hand and says "I promise you that Gabriel will come back to you one day." Tina comes over hugs you and then turns and takes off her apron and says over her shoulder. "Now I have a hot date with Sam. "

************************************

Sam was waiting for her in his room. She had said she had to talk to Lisa then she would be there/ He dimmed the lights . Then he heard the door open. And saw her standing in his doorway. Her trenchcoat sash twirling. 

Sam stood up and came over. He undid the tie on the sash and the trenchcoat fell to the floor. Tina was naked. And damn she was beautiful. 

He kissed her shoulders and then nuzzled her neck. Her long hair flowed all the way down her back. He loved how it touched her ass. He let his hands do exploring. They lightly touched her back and trailed down it. He then was overwhelmed with want. And his hands cupped her ass and put her on a near by dresser. All the while kissing up her neck. His lips finally got to her mouth. He licked her lips then dove his tongue into her mouth. 

The sensation made Tina moan. He felt so good. She just felt that she needed him. And he needed her. She could not explain it. He then kissed his way down her. Licking and sucking her nipples. Tina felt light and giddy as he did this. She felt like she was floating on air. 

Sam's hand went down to her core and plunged a finger into her working up to more as she got wetter and wetter. 

Then when she begged he positioned himself at her entrance and dove into her. Tina already felt like she was drowning. This made her feel like she was flying with no brakes. 

He dove into her more. Each time deeper. . Sam felt just as light headed as Tina did. He felt like no other woman could make him feel like this. She wrapped her legs around him and matched his every stroke. He speed up as he felt himself losing control. 

He released with her and they lay back afterwards kissing more until they went at it again. 

*******************************************************************

Few months went by. Dean and Sam drove to try to get away from the Darkness. They ended up back at the bunker a short time later.


	2. anyone who wants to go to hell raise your hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa volunteers to go to lure Lucifer to take the mark. Death is alive and kicking and pissed. Tina and Crowley sneak in to Hell.

Inconsolable

By:L.R. Bare

Pairings: Gabriel/Lisa Sam/Tina

Rated:Mature

 

I had been at the bunker with Tina to protect her. Tina had helped them with decoding the spell too bad Charlie died for the rest. 

Dean had taken it hard. Sam had gone after Dean. I was afraid and did not trust Rowena not even one bit. 

I told Tina to stay put and snapped out to see what damage that witch did good thing because Castiel had red in his eyes and was about to go nuclear on Crowley. Not that that was bad. I however believe Crowley to be someone that we could get help from. So when I got there. I grabbed Crowley and got him to the bunker. I was hoping Castiel did not follow if he did. I would be a goner. 

 

"Quick do a protection spell" I yelled at Tina. She did but nothing happened. Castiel did not come after me . 

I was relieved but frightened because there was darkness everywhere. Crowley brushed off and said "Well thank you. Not sure if I would have got away from him otherwise." 

I shook my head. "I only saved you because I think you can help me get Gabriel the truth without Lucifer making him dead again. " I said

"Yeah I got that. Do you have some tea love?" He asked I pointed to the kitchen. I knew it would be a long wait. All radios and tvs and airwaves were down. 

I was surprised that we had lights. 

It felt like a hurricane hit the bunker. Everything shook . 

 

A few days later it was light again and Dean and Sam came walking in. Tina jumped up and hugged Sam so tight. 

Castiel showed up a few days later Michael had brought him. And he said he lost time and did not remember the last few days. 

"Hi Lisa " Michael said

"oh no" I said

"Yeah Lucifer is out now too" Michael said "Do not worry I think he has bigger fish to fry than you." 

Lucifer might have been not out but his minions had him on speed dial and he had a few people who would mess with Gabriel. It did not matter anyway. Gabriel did not want to talk to you. 

 

"There is only one angel that can help us beside you Michael." Dean said

"Yep my brother the douchebag" Michael said laughing. "please hide Lisa. "

I was crying the whole time. 

"Ok Gabriel come out come out" Michael said in a weird tone and whistled then took a horn and blow. I did not hear anything. 

Gabriel appeared. 

"Ok bro what do you need?" Gabriel said he had a beard and looked tired. I felt like I was hit by lightning. 

Gabriel then look over and saw it was Michael and ran and hugged him. 

"OMG brother you are out thank our father." Gabriel said and then looked at everyone. I was out of sight somehow I think he sensed i was there. He tilted his head and gave a nasty look. "Where is the whore. I know she is here" 

Michael got pissed "She is not a whore and I want you to stop calling her that" Michael said

"Well make sure she does not show herself actually I do not care anymore you hear that I have moved on" Gabriel shouted .

"You are being mean" Tina said

I felt myself crying more tears than I thought I had and Michael went to me I left. I did not want to hear anymore. 

"She left" Michael said

"Good we do not need her" Gabriel said he was being mean but all he could see is her and Lucifer with each other whether she enjoyed it or not. He just saw the one entity he loved marred by evil. He shook his head his hate consumed him. It was really hurt and he spat it out to be a venomous as he could be. He knew he had struck his target he felt me shake and hurt. 

 

"So what is the plan. Get Lucifer out from hiding and get him to wear the Mark. But how do we lure him out." Crowley asked

Michael sighed "You know I think you could lure him out but I have more pretty bait in mind." Michael said

Crowley smiled "I know who you mean. She is a pretty dove. She saved me from Castiel when my mother turned him. How did you get the spell off Castiel?" Crowley asked

 

I was listening and not hearing Gabriel. I was wondering how he felt about all this. I was sure no I knew he had no feeling when it came to me. 

Tina chimed in "I think you guys are not making things clear. I think maybe before offering someone up on the chopping block you should try to get a plan." 

Gabriel look up as I came in "No I am willing" I said

"I am sure you are happy to get back to your boyfriend" Gabriel said coldly

"Shut up" Castiel said and went over and slugged him "You are an ass . You have no idea." Then he stopped himself. Michael nodding no. 

"Have no idea how big of a slut she is" Gabriel said

I was shaking I was hurt and mad and not caring. "Sure go with that Gabriel you have had more women than I ever had men. You were my first or does that escape your memory. And Lucifer well I am sure he will put me up on the block for you to throw darts at. Maybe you can kill me and put me out of my misery" I said and then left the room. 

Gabriel's face went sheet white but I never saw it. Tina did that was when she knew he still loved me. It was buried under lots of hurt and madness but still love. It was why he threw himself back into porn and was not sober anymore. 

Michael came over and hit him full force "You are an asshole"

Dean had his mouth open. He knew Gabriel was mean but not downright nasty. He could understand hurt though and from the looks of Gabriel he was hurting more than he stand. Sam took Tina and held her. 

"I ever get that bad you have my permission to slug me and keep slugging" Sam said 

"uh huh" Tina managed to say. She had a feeling it was going to get alot worse. She knew from how close you and her had gotten. You would do anything to be back to Gabriel. She saw the look in your eyes as Gabriel spewed hate. All the hope left them. She was afraid you would do something bad. "I am worried about Lisa " Tina said

 

**********************************************************************

I felt myself just grow so cold. My boss was dead and if he wasn't he was pissed at Dean and Sam who tried to kill him. I was pretty sure my boss was alive. I felt it. He was hurt and pissed. I could feel him. I blinked out and wound in Heaven. 

There was Chuck. 

"Hi" I said to God and cried on his shoulder. 

"My son has no idea he died does he?" Chuck said

"No I can not tell him either" I said 

"Well you falling on the sword so to speak to lure Lucifer out is a good plan. Are you going to go half cocked by yourself or are you going to get Michael to help." Chuck said knowing how hurt and bad I felt inside. 

"I just want the pain over." I said

"It is going to be worse physical pain. And knowing Lucifer he will tell Gabriel after you give yourself fully to him. Are you ok with that. Gabriel will try to get you back. He still loves you." Chuck said

"Well he will never forgive me so I want you to help me and wipe my memory clean." I asked

"I will not do that" Chuck said

"I will" Death said swinging his chair so I seen him. "I have to go down and give paybacks. Them Winchesters have no idea who they messed with" Death said

"You can not kill them. " Chuck said to Death

"Yes I know they are important yada yada" Death said eating some french fries. 

Death assured me he would take me to the meeting with Lucifer. 

***************************************************  
I zoned back into my room. And then when I focused I found Gabriel , Michael, and Castiel in the room. 

"Have a nice trip?" Gabriel said raising his eyebrows. 

"Why do you care?" I asked and went to the fridge to get a drink. 

"I don't " Gabriel said snappy

"When are we going?" Michael asked me. He knew where I went and knew no one else could come. 

"We leave tonight. I need you to tell the Winchesters it is tomorrow." I said. I glanced at Gabriel who had his head down. 

"I am going" Gabriel said 

"No you are not. It is my head or body or whatever he wants from me on the chopping block you are not going." I said . His head snapped up. He looked hurt. 

"I " Gabriel started saying 

"No you do not get a say you said you do not care so no you are not going. You should be happy you will never see me again. " I said and walked into the other room. 

"I hope you happy you arrogant son of bitch. She all she ever" Castiel started saying and Michael shushed him up as he just put his finger to his lips. 

"What do you mean?" Gabriel said

"Gabriel sometimes you do not know everything. You will find out soon enough how big of asshole you were and she will be gone." Michael said. 

"You have no idea what she did to me. You have no idea how she threw herself at him" Gabriel said

"You have no idea either because Lucifer made you see what he wanted you to see brother. She saved you" Michael said.

Then Michael walked out of the room. Castiel looked at Gabriel and then said "Yeah what he said" 

************************************************************************

Tina was getting Sam ready for what he thought was a fit. They thought they were going they had no idea. They would be asleep when the real action started. Tina knew and she wanted to be there. 

She followed Lisa and Michael out to the clearing. She then saw a skinny man come forth through a portal. 

She watched as They all went through. She ran and jumped into the portal. suddenly she was in what looked like a night club. The music was just so very awesome. She heard someone clear their throat behind her and there was Crowley. He had followed them. 

"You don't expect me to just sit on my ass and watch as one female takes where I should be." Crowley said "Plus I want payback." 

Tina sort of smiled then Crowley led the way. He knew this place and the hiding .He had no idea That Lucifer already knew both of them were there.


	3. I am the twist master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel finds out the truth. Tina and crowley get caught. Sam makes a deal. Gabriel goes down to hell to be with Lisa. And yep I twist one more time or maybe this is just the middle twist.

Inconsolable 3

By:L.R. Bare

Pairings: Lucifer/Lisa, Tina/Sam, Lisa/ Gabriel

 

Rated: Mature

 

Hell

 

Tina and Crowley found a passage and followed it. 

 

"You know for you living in Hell you think you would know your way around." Tina said

 

"Well this is Lucifer's section not mine. And the man has horrible taste. This is such nasty red velvet sort of thing going on don't you think?" Crowley asked

It did make Tina think of the 1970's. And she chuckled . They found an opening and went through to see Lucifer on his throne. They opened just a crack to peek in and spy.

 

They saw Lisa, Death and Michael walk up. 

 

"Well Lucifer I want to know what you are wanting to save the world?" Michael asked

 

Lucifer laughed and then nodded at Death. "So why are you here old man?" Lucifer asked

 

"I want to get revenge on the Winchesters" Death said "We will talk later" 

 

Lucifer smiled and raised his eyebrows "Yeah later" 

 

"So what do you want little girl? Come back for more of me?" He asked

 

I felt ill. And I felt like fainting "No what will it take to have you put on the Mark again for a time?" I asked

He laughed "Well hmm?" He put his finger to his lips "Let me see" He then stepped by me and licked my shoulder . "Yep you still are my favorite flavor of scared and repulsed. That should do. I take it the love of your life still hates you. " 

I felt myself start crying and he came up to me and licked my face. 

"Your tears excite me" Lucifer said "Ok Michael you can go get the Mark . I will keep her for a little bit and you guys have to know once I take the Mark I can not be responsible for what I do to her. Hmmm maybe you can have her back before I take it I do not know." Lucifer said snapped his fingers I felt myself swinging on a wood plank high above. 

 

I was naked. I saw them down there and was gagged. 

"Now Lucifer that was not the deal. You said you would take the Mark after you got her. " Michael said

Tina felt sick like all of them were out to kill the reaper. 

"Well once I get the Mark on Death knows I become more evil which let's face it I am but still I will become more so. I will release her when I take ahold of the Mark. Trust me or don't I want one week with her." Lucifer said. 

 

Michael left and Death stood there. 

"Ok old man say your peace" Lucifer said watching me hanging from the ceiling. I closed my eyes and imagined a time when I was held by Gabriel and loved by him. 

It had been soo long ago. It only lasted a few months. Was it real or just a sex thing? Know Gabriel it was not real. I started crying and tears fell down my face. 

 

Lucifer smelled my sadness "You know old man I know you are going to come back and get her. You always liked Gabriel. Her tears are so yummy and her sadness oh my. " He said and breathed in deeply.

 

"Well I am glad you know me. I however brought you two other presents."Death said 

 

The door Tina and Crowley hid behind opened. I gasp "Run Tina and Crowley" I yelled or tried to through my gag.

"oh what do we have here" Lucifer asked He walked up to Tina and smelled her. 

"Sam is going to tear you limp from limp" Tina said to him

"Sammy is that right?" Lucifer said laughing. "Crowley old man I you know ahh forget it." 

Then right across from me I saw Crowley spinning on a spit good thing no fire below. He was ball gagged. 

 

Tina trembled. Lucifer smiled and touched her shoulder "My dear you are just a bargaining chip. Sam is what we want" Lucifer said and snapped his fingers. Tina disappeared and was in a satin bedroom. 

"You know what he snapped his fingers again and there I was feeling sleepy in a bedroom. It was red satin. I was still naked but clean. 

 

***************************************************************

Sam got up and looked around it was not like Tina not to be around like this. He looked for Michael too just came through the door. 

"Where have you been?" Gabriel asked he squinted his eyes. 

"I had to do the exchange" Michael said

"Ok where is she?" Gabriel asked

"Why do you care. She wanted to do the exchange. I will wipe her memory and Death said she can live a peaceful life not knowing she ever our sorry ass. You do not deserve her" Michael said

"ah ah ah now Michael I want to tell him" Lucifer suddenly appeared and Sam went for the gun. 

"Now Sam sit down" Lucifer said and Sam sat down. He could not move. 

"What do you want?" Gabriel said . He had this awful feeling now. And felt scared and sick. 

"You know bro you are good at hiding things. I am better and I can lie and deceive way better than you. When I tell the truth however. Michael will testify. So will Castiel" Lucifer said as Castiel walked into the room. 

Castiel shook his head. He hated Lucifer. 

 

Gabriel said "Ok fine sock it to me" 

Dean shook his head "Sometimes the truth suck pal" 

"See he knows" Lucifer said

"Ok get on with it" Gabriel says

"You see brother I knew about the prank you pulled and I shived you with your angel sword so yeah you died. The only one that can bring you back is who? Well actually there are several entities" Lucifer said

"Wait I switched the swords" Gabriel said

"No bro I knew that and switched them back" Lucifer said

"Still she slept with you. I saw that" Gabriel said and he was starting to get sick. He felt faint. 

"Yeah I let you see what I wanted you to see . I forced myself on her and let you believe she came willingly. She also saved you. She made a deal. I told her I could kill you again which I can. You could kill me too then no one will get what they want. " Lucifer laughed "She was gagging the whole time I fucked her. You watch me rape your girlfriend and blamed her." Lucifer laughed. 

Gabriel felt himself shaking his "No that is not true I saw " Gabriel said 

Lucifer snapped his fingers and then a screen appeared and showed him the play by play and then how he reacted and everyone in the room watched as Gabriel fell down on the floor "No I , I No " Gabriel said horrified with himself. 

Lucifer smiled "Now she is mine for a week and there is nothing you can do about it. She will endure the pain I put her through and you will know you put her through worse. " Lucifer and snapped replaying what Gabriel said the other day to Lisa. And then saw how hurt she was and her crying.

Gabriel stood up "I want her back now" Gabriel said

"And what will you tell her now you know the truth and it is ok" Lucifer said laughing. "You know maybe doing this is the best thing for her. You are not man or should I say archangel enough for her."

Lucifer laughed and then turned to Sam who looked at him funny "hey Sammy I need to talk to you." Lucifer said and grabbed Sam's arm and snapped his fingers. 

********************************************************

 

Sam saw he was in the throne room and asked "ok where is Tina?" Sam was not stupid. 

"Hmm well let's see " Lucifer says and opens up the curtain to reveal Tina sleeping in a room.

"Give her back you asshole" Sam said

"Well Sam you see you pissed off someone and I would like to give it back but I owe him a favor." Lucifer said

"yeah me" Death said coming up behind him.

"So what do you want?" Sam asked Death

"Your soul" Death said

"For what?" Sam asked

"Revenge your brother tried to kill me" Death said

"So I get Tina back?" Sam asked

"Yes i guarantee it" Death said

"Ok fine take it" Sam said

Then Death snapped his fingers and Sam and Tina were back in the room at the Motel . Gabriel was on the floor crying like a baby. 

"Where did you go Sammy?" Dean asked

"No where Dean I did what I had to to get her back." Sam said. 

"Why Sammy am I not going to like this?" Dean said

"Dean" Sam said

"Dean Sam does not have a soul" Tina said

"Damn it Sam" Dean said

"Death has it because he is mad at us" Sam says. 

"There might be a good thing to come out of this?" Sam said and whispered to Tina. Tina smiled then they went into the room leaving Gabriel crying and michael slapped Gabriel. 

"Snap out of it. Go get her or go visit her. You have to leave her there until the Mark is delivered in a few days." Michael said

"She is not going to like me very much" Gabriel said

"Well you love her right though you are an asshole." Michael said

"yes I do" Gabriel said and put his head down " I should have saw through that. We were happy I let my pride and Lucifer manipulate me. How can she forgive me?" Gabriel said

"You would have forgave her and went to get her" Michael said

"I would have but she betrayed me or so i thought. I would have came around I felt that when you came back. " Gabriel said 

"I know that if Lucifer would have not came and stepped in and told you the truth you would have forgiven her." Michael said. He saw that in Gabriel's eyes. Gabriel saw the pain Lisa went through and was going through in Hell. 

Gabriel just pulled his hand through his hair. 

************************

Meantime. Tina heard Sam says the magic words. "Lets go in the bedroom." 

He threw off his shirt as soon as they got in there. Tina jumped on him and he caught her as she wrapped her legs around him. His hands pulled off her shirt and he slammed her up against the wall as his lips met hers in a searing kiss. His tongue slipped into her mouth and her tongue wrapped around his. 

He opened her bra and slammed her against the wall again . He lifted her up as his hand undid her bra. He put her nippled in his mouth and sucked playing with it between his teeth and licking it. She was feeling so tingly . She let out a moan. 

Then he pulled off the jeans. Soulless Sam was hungry for Tina and wanted her now. He pulled on his jeans and kicked them off. He turned her around entered her from behind. 

The feeling of him slamming into her roughly had her on fire. She was wet. He would pull the whole way out and slam the whole way in each time making her tingle. She felt wave after wave of ecstasy go through her. Her muscles tightened as she came and it sent him over the edge. 

 

As they lay there. 

"You know being soulless might not be so bad" Sam said kissing her again. Then he picked her up and sat her on top of him ready to go again. 

"Damn you Sam you are going to be the death of me" Tina said but said it with joy as they went at it. 

 

****************************************************************

"Ok Gabriel lets go" Michael said

"What if she hates me" Gabriel said

"Well you are an asshole but she loves you" Michael said

He snapped his fingers and they got to the throne room. Lucifer playing with the crown watching Crowley being tortured by his minions. 

"I knew you would be back" Lucifer said

"I want to be with her or visit her while she is made to be here" Gabriel said

"hmm maybe she does not want you here" Lucifer said

"please" Gabriel said and ground his teeth together. 

"Ok" Lucifer said as he opened the door. Gabriel saw she was fast to sleep and she was wrapped in a silk blanket. 

"Have fun bro" Lucifer said as he closed the door.

Lucifer turned back to Michael "Want to watch?" 

"No you sicko. I would like to know why you gave in too quickly" Michael asked

"Hmm maybe i am a nice guy. Nah she will be pissed off and it will be fun to watch" Lucifer said and sat down and watched. 

"I am leaving" Michael said "I will be back" 

Lucifer laugh and waved at him as he left. 

******************************************

I awoke to feeling a kiss on my back like Gabriel used to do when I lay naked beside him. I thought i was dreaming. My cruel cruel dreams.

I sighed. 

Gabriel kissed her back. And then got to her neck. and her shoulder like he used to do. 

I turned around mad at my visions. I slapped at him or the dream. 

"ouch it is me Lisa" Gabriel yelled. 

I looked at him like he was a demon. i figured i was in hell this was Lucifer tricking me. 

"I will not fall for it Lucifer" I said

Gabriel pulled me to him and lay on top of me. I thought is this a dream? 

Gabriel kissed me gently but I fought not sure if i was imagining it and if not i was still pissed at him for not trusting me. 

I started pounding my fists to his chest. He had gotten naked so it was his bare chest." I hate you for not believing me" He grabbed my arms and placed them on each side holding me down. His lips conquered my lips. He probed inside my mouth and got my insides quivering like he always did. This was Gabriel. 

My body knew and responded to him betraying me. I was mad as hell at him. 

His lips and mouth moved over mine and made me shake with anticipation. I felt his desire for me. His lips kissed down my neck and then my collar bones leaving a trail of hotness behind. I was quaking in inside . He then pulled down the sheet and licked and bite my nipples. 

I moaned as he kissed down my tummy and then He reached my core. He sucked on my clit as his fingers massaged and went inside me. i felt wave after wave of desire build up and crash like waves. My hands pulled his hair and pushed him more in me as he buries his face in me making me feel like I was going to pass out from all the pleasure he was giving me. This went on until I moaned "Take me now Gabriel" 

He kissed his way up and entered me slowly and then pushed back but I wanted more like a greedy woman. I pushed my legs around him and pushed him hard into me sending us both reeling. I felt myself tighten and then he did too and he lost his battle and gave into passion we both rode the tide. And then lay there in each others arms. 

"You know Lucifer will not let us be happy" I said 

"I know lets enjoy this now" Gabriel said

We made love all night long and Lucifer watched. 

Lucifer laughed as he watched "Enjoy it while you can. i shall make one of you take half the Mark and You two will both be in Hell with me" Lucifer said

Lucifer had no idea that Death was behind him and behind him was God. Yep Death and God the original besties!!!!! Word!!!!


	4. Spells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is kicked out of hell so Lucifer can have some fun. Two powerful witches help out and capture Rowena.

Inconsolable 4 

By: L.R. Bare 

Pairings:Gabriel/Lisa Tina/Sam

 

Rated: Mature

 

I woke up knowing even though things had been good between them last night. It did not fix their problems. Death had warned them the first time he realized his daughter got involved with Gabriel that there would be bumps and rough patches. Death thought of every reaper as his child. So it was not like a Death is my dad deal. 

Gabriel as still sleeping so I slipped out of bed and slid into the shower. I was loving the water gliding over my skin and then streaming off. She took the soap and made a rich lather with it and then shaved her legs. She heard him behind her and turned around. There he was looking at me with love gleaming in his eyes. He had to know that if Lucifer wanted me he would take me. Neither of them could stop him. A contract was a contract. 

Gabriel watch as I got a worried look in her eyes. He knew what I was thinking. He knew even though they reunited it had to end soon. It could pick back up. And things were not right with them. They would have to sort it out. He would have to leave tonight. Lucifer had told him that in a dream. 

He kissed my neck and then went down to the collar bone. I stopped him and pulled him up by the chin to look at me. 

"Maybe we should stop now. We do not know how much time we have. We have to talk and get things sorted out." I said. I sighed.

"We have until tonight at 9pm. Lucifer told me" Gabriel said reached over to my chin and lifting it up to look in his amber eyes. His lips then took possession of mine and gave me a searing kiss that left me breathless. and wanting him more if that was possible. 

It seemed with him everything was possible. His hands grabbed my ass and lifted me up and he pushed me hard against the wall. I felt his huge member go into me. He felt so good and I moaned in his ear giving it bites every now and again as he went deeper and deeper into me. I felt all the waves of desire build in my tummy like butterflies and then I felt it wash over me. He felt it too. I tightened and he lost control losing himself with me. As we got caught up in the tide of passion. 

We finished and washed each other. Splashing and having fun with it. Little known fact reaper usually do not eat at least not in Hell or Heaven. On Earth we can. Same with angels. 

So there was no kitchens in Hell. Except The people who hated to cook. That was their hell. 

We dressed and then we had to start talking about what was going on. 

"You know it is better if you do not come back here until The Mark is delivered. I mean it Gabe if you mean to keep us or make us come back together to fix this . You will stay away. No telling what he is planning for me. And it is better you do not see. You are a very jealous archangel. " I said and kiss his nose. I could not stop touching that angel. I rubbed his back and found his feathers were unfurling. They do that when he is happy. They retracted after I said what I said but it had to be addressed. 

He sighed "I love you. I do not want to stay away. No tell what he will do to you if I leave. I do not want to be up there without a minute longer." Gabriel kissed my forehead. He could not stop touching me either. From The moment we meet it was like that. 

he smiled and kissed my cheek. "I know you are right but we have time to make a memory right?" He said

I rolled my eyes and laughed "Ok fine what kind of memory? You nasty boy" I said I had to smile. He had such sweet sexy ideas in that head of his. It made me swoon hoping we had time to enjoy all the things he wanted to do to me. 

We both heard Lucifer clear his throat at the same time. 

"Oh brother " Lucifer said waving his finger at him. "It is 9pm."

"No it is not" Gabriel said looking at his watch.

"Yeah it is. I am going to send you back now. And she is right. You must stay back there the rest of the time." Lucifer said watching Gabriel make an angry face. "Now bro you knew you were lucky to get last night with her. Or course after I am done with her she will be broken. You might not want her. I am bigger than you." Lucifer said wiggling his eyebrows. 

Gabriel kissed me goodbye and then snapped out. 

*************************************************************************

Lucifer gave me an evil grin and raised his eyebrows again. He snapped a drink and handed it to me. "This will go much better for you if you drink this all of it. If you don't I will just shove it down your throat anyway." Lucifer said

I drank it and drank it all at once like he said. I felt loopy and drugged but I was wide awake. He laid me down and started undressing me. He snapped his fingers and I felt the chains go on me. I was strapped to a device he made and it was split in two at the bottom kind of like a operating room table. It had stirrups and he locked them in . I could not move. I felt him go into me and I expected pain but go pleasure. Immense pleasure. 

I moaned. "Yes go with the wave i gave you that so it would show you how things are not like they seem." Lucifer said

I forgot why I was fighting him suddenly and just went with the waves of passion my body was experiencing right now. I saw him differently like someone different. I knew it was the drugs but the euphoria I was feeling was so tremendous. I felt him release me from the chains and grab me and take me . He lifted me on him a pounded me but it felt so damn good. 

"Oh yes keep doing that" Lucifer said as I felt he release inside my vessel. I passed out and came to chained to the hanging torture table.I was on the first day. 

I saw Crowley beaten up across from me. "Crowley?" I asked

"Yes Love" Crowley answered

"You ok?" I asked

"Can you get a message to Tina? " Crowley asked me. 

"Yes I can" I said

"Tell her to send for Molli that witch is just as powerful as my mother. She will do anything to get at my mother even save me" Crowley said.

 

"I will try" I said. I concentrated on sending the message to Tina and felt my mind sending it and telling her. I felt her wake up and then wake Sam up and then Lucifer came and sliced me again. 

******************************************************************************

Gabriel got back and poured a huge glass of Dean's whiskey. 

"What is wrong you I thought you would be happy? Didn't you have makeup sex? " Dean said pouring himself one because of Sammy's condition. 

"She has to stay there and I have to stay here for the rest of the time." Gabriel said and gave a quick smile "And now Lucifer is doing god knows what with her and I can not do a thing about it. And yes It was amazing" 

Dean laughed and frowned "Well then drink up ." He said pouring them both glasses. 

Tina came running out. "I need to find a witch named Molli to go get Crowley out of Hell" Tina said and grabbed her car keys and then sped off but Sam caught her and went with her. 

"What the Hell was that?" Michael said getting up. 

"Apparently, this Molli can help bust out Crowley from Hell" Gabriel said drinking some more. 

***********************************************************

Tina went about three miles down the road. She had seen where Molli lived on a long driveway in a small house. Before she even knocked Molli answered . 

She had a bag with her. Molli was a small lady with long black hair and a white streak down the side. She looked up and then said to someone behind her. "Bring the rest of the supplies Kourtney" 

 

A beautiful chocolate woman appeared and winked at Sam. Tina hit him when he smiled. "Don't you even think of it Sammy" Tina said.

"So where is he?" Molli asked as Kourtney and her got into Tina's car. 

Tina laughed said "Hell" 

"Yep wait he is King of Hell. How can he be trapped there unless." Molli said looking at Kourtney "Did you bring Sage we are going to need sage. 

"Yes" Kourtney said. 

 

Tina shook her head this should be interesting to say the least. These ladies were stunning then she read their minds. "What you are not that old." Tina said aloud. 

"Yes I am" Molli said and winked at her from the back seat.

"How can you be that old? You are a witch" Tina said

Sam turned around and looked at time. 

"So you are Sammy Winchester. Where is Dean?" Kourtney said licking her lips. 

"Um back at the bunker" Sam said he then turned to Tina "We can not take them to the bunker" 

"Yes we can. We need Crowley out before Lucifer takes the Mark or there will be something worse then Darkness." Tina said and drove like Hell to get them back to the bunker before the storm.

******************************************************

The ladies came in and immediately went to the library looking up more spells and counterspells. Dean followed with a sandwich in his hand. 

Tina laughed as Molli gave him a look and he sat as they did their work.

Molli thumbed through a dozen books until she said "Eureka i think I found it" 

She pulled out her pot and all her ingredients and then found herself missing one. "I am all out of eye of newt" Molli said and Sam turned around and went to a shelf and handed her a bottle. 

"Really you guys have witch ingredients?" Kourtney said

"We are hunters of course we have it" Dean said with a mouthful of pie. 

They smiled and put it in. 

"I can summon him" Molli said

"He is in Hell how can you summon him?" Gabriel came in.

"What are you?" Molli asked

Gabriel raised his eyebrows and said "What do you think I am?" 

"Well you are not human. You have a glow around you" Molli said

"I am Gabriel" Gabriel said drunkenly 

"The archangel" Kourtney said

"Yep" Gabriel said smiling.

"Now to get back to your question. I can summon him but if someone say I don't know your reaper girlfriend who has a contract she can not come" Molli said

"Wait I did not tell you" Gabriel said

"No I did" Tina said

 

Molli started chanting and threw down a mixture into the bowl and then poof there was Crowley. 

 

Crowley brushed himself off. "Well love I thank you for that" Crowley said.

"Well where is that bitch who is your mother?" Molli said.

Crowley gave her this huge smile "Did you not miss me love?" Crowley said kissing her cheek and pulling her to him. 

"Yes I did but I need that woman filleted. That book is not good in the wrong hands your mother is the wrong hands." Molli said

"I heard of you" Michael said coming. "I have a line on her. We need to send out a team of us and go get her. It might help us with Lucifer too" 

"Sounds good. I say Me, Michael, Crowley go get Rowena and tie her up." Dean said. 

"Easier said then done. She is a high level witch and will not be easily tricked. I however can do it and need to end that bitch" Molli said.

"Ok so you can go with us" Dean said

Kourtney cleared her throat. 

"Oh I go no where without Kourtney she is my assistant." Molli said.

"Ok Ladies lets go." Dean said as they all left. 

Leaving Gabriel , Tina and Sam alone to ponder the other things to be done. They cleaned and well Sam and Tina got stuck in the library for a few hours. 

******************************************************************

"Shhh Sam be quiet" Tina said laughing. She had on a skirt and he bent her over. He was playing with her. he was pretending to be the naughty professor. 

He smacked her on her ass. Tina had to admit since he got soulless all he wanted to do was have sex with her. Which was alright by her. 

Then he yanked on her panties. he licked her core until she panted for him to "give it to her good"

He yanked down his jean and sank into her slowly then picked up the rhythm as he went. He pounded her until they both felt breathless. He shuddered as he released. 

"Wow damn baby" Sam said taking her and kissing her as they got dressed. 

Gabriel passed out after they cleaned up the place. For his part he snapped his fingers and things were automatically clean. Sam wondered where the dirt went. 

(Somewhere in Balthazar's house ) "Damn it Gabriel quit cleaning I just cleaned up" He said pissed everytime Gabriel would clean he would send the nasty stuff to him. 

************************************************************

I lay there in pain bleed as Lucifer slid into her making her drink more of the juice. 

"That is right sweetie you are mine drink this and things will be ok" Lucifer said. He pounded in me. I felt myself losing consciousness. 

Lucifer snapped me into a bed and let me sleep. 

He smelled my hair and took me and bathed me like a doll. I was asleep. I did not care. He dressed me in a red dress and laid me on the bed. 

"Let's see. I can have you out of that dress quickly or maybe" Lucifer said thinking of ways to have you again and again until he had to take the Mark. He was wondering should he give you some of the Mark or Gabriel. Either way. It would help him. 

**************************************************

Gabriel was bored then the door opened and in walked Molli towing Rowena who was mad. They took her down to the room. 

"What do you plan for her" Gabriel asked

Kourtney laughed "lots of bad things." Kourtney said

Michael said "It was hell but Molli and Kourtney were brilliant and got the book by tricking her." 

Dean was smiling from ear to ear at both ladies. 

Crowley looked at him and wiggled his finger "Dean no"

"Aww come on" Dean said making a frowny face. "I just want one of them" 

Crowley said "Well I am keen on Molli" 

He smiled again and looked at Kourtney with a sparkle in his eye. 

Rowena was not having any anything. She was her demanding herself and spat at anyone who went into the room. 

They sat outside it. 

"What do we do now?" Molli said 

Then they saw him appear out of no where . It was Death. 

"Step aside please" Death said to Molli. Molli stepped aside and then in a few short minute they heard Rowena scream loudly and then heard her fall onto the floor. 

Death came out and handed Molli and piece of parchment. "That is your spell" Death said and Dean and Sam tried to talk to him and they were met with his hand. 

Molli opened the piece of parchment on it contained two spells for taking the mark off and containing it on one person. 

"I do not understand why we have this" Molli said

Death whispered in her ear "He plans to put it on another person so he does not have to take all the darkness. We have to let him then we have to put in on him forever. Then destroy the spell." Death disappeared then.


	5. Saved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael goes to hell to give Lucifer the Mark. Lucifer tries to trick everyone. Gabriel brings lisa back

Inconsolable 5

BY:L.R Bare

Rated:Mature

Pairings: Tina/Sam Gabriel/Lisa

 

I woke up in Hell. I can not for the life of me or for the death of me remember a few days ago let alone why I am here. The pain is unbearable. I am begging Lucifer to end my existence. He give me pleasure and then pain. 

 

Somewhere in my dreams I dream of a man I must have loved at one time. He tastes and smells like candy. It hurts to think of whoever he is because it seems so unreal. I know one thing I am a reaper. It is the only thing I know for sure. Lucifer tell me lies. Like I have always loved him and that we will rule Hell together. 

 

I feel a mess. I feel drugged and I feel lost most of all. Not knowing what to believe. Not knowing who I really am. What is real and what is not. 

 

********************************************************

Gabriel had to know what was happening down in Hell. No matter what Michael told him . He did not believe that Lucifer was playing fair. His brother never played fair. 

Molli assured him that she could undo whatever happened if Lucifer tricked them . And from what Death said He was about to do something that would mess Gabriel's world to the core. Tina sensed it. She told Molli and Kourtney who got more books down thanks to Dean and Sam. 

 

Gabriel was a mess. He blamed himself. And that is why he sat in front of Tina and asked her to try to get ahold of Lisa. 

Tina shook her head. The last few days all she got was headaches when she tried. Now something was coming through and it was not good. She wondered if she should tell him what she saw. 

"Tell me. I know you saw something" Gabriel said . Tina sensed he was reading her thoughts so she had to tell him. 

"Yes she is confused. He is muddling her brain with misinformation. Are you sending her dreams?" Tina asked

Gabriel smiled "yes I send her our best times together so she will hold on" Gabriel said. 

 

Tina rubbed her head. Sam came over and rubbed her neck to take the pressure off. 

"She is losing hope. You need to try harder. " Tina said crying "Michael you have to get down there now. I understand this has to be planned. We need to get her back now or he will not leave anything to get back." 

 

Michael was afraid of that and paced. He wanted more time. 

"You know I could take some demons down now if you like?" Crowley said.

"No I will have you and Molli go down as I am going down. I will need you to protect her. I was hoping Death would not kill your mother but he did." Michael said . Death had got all the info from Rowena but let her laying on the floor. Crowley had been fine with that. Michael wondered how he would be if Michael had a mother that would have tore him up. Michael was going to have her do the spell so he did not endanger any of the key players.

 

Michael knew things could go wrong. he took Gabriel to the side. 

"Gabriel I need to know what you feel for this reaper. You know what Lucifer is trying to pull and now we have to go get her. We all need to leave in the next hour." Michael said . By the look on Gabriel's face he cared deeply for the reaper. 

 

"What is happening is my fault if I would have just believed her. If I would have just let my love for her control me not my jealousy. I caused this. She is suffering and has been suffering because of me. " Gabriel said 

"Well then lets get her back. Then you can make it up to her. " Michael said

"What if there is nothing to make up. What if she is too far gone to get back.?" Gabriel asked and pulled his brother in for a hug. 

Michael broke the embrace "Be strong she is a fighter. We will save her. " Michael said. 

**************************************************************************************************************

Lucifer had everything set up for them to walk into his trap or so he thought. 

He had me ready to take back. Or so they thought. I would become his as soon as that Mark touched my skin. 

Michael , Castiel, Gabriel, And their whole gang arrived. Minus the humans. The only human to go there was Molli. She had to do the spell. 

Crowley had her hidden well. 

 

Michael brought the mark spell and I came to them. 

Gabriel ran to me. I looked good but something was missing he felt. When he hugged me he stared in my eyes. 

I hugged him back thinking it all a dream. He was like a lost memory come to life. 

"You're real?" I asked not trusting my eyes. 

Gabriel was crying holding "Of course I am real" 

Michael took Lucifer by the forearm and started putting the Mark on then Lucifer snapped his fingers and I was there and my forearm was under the Mark which was hovering above both Lucifer's and my arms. 

Lucifer smiled at Michael. "I am not taking it on by myself Michael" Lucifer said

"We had a deal" Michael said 

"Yeah well I am not to be trusted. I am the devil" Lucifer said 

Gabriel ran to me. Castiel blocked him "No brother we will play this right" Castiel said. 

Michael nodded for Molli to come out. What happened next was fast. It had to be. I was feeling sick and weird just having the Mark hovering over me. 

I heard Gabriel yelling "It will kill her" 

Michael shoved me out as he was doing another incantation. I felt sick when I was released . Michael took my place. Molli was ready to do the spell. 

Michael said "No go ahead and bind it to both us. I can take it." 

Lucifer looked perplexed "You would do that for me?" 

"Of course I would. I think we should have done this in the first place. I will be able to do it without too many consciences. I am an archangel after all." Michael said smiling. 

Molli bound them both with the Mark. 

Gabriel's arm went around me and I felt light headed and fainted. 

************************************************************************

Meanwhile back at the house. Tina knew something was wrong she was pacing waiting for everyone to come back. Sam had taken to reading the books. Dean was talking to Kourtney who was worried about Molli. 

Kourtney could tell Dean was smitten with her but she played it cool. 

"You know after this you could stay around?" Dean said drinking a beer to keep calm. 

Kourtney smiled shyly "And do what? I am going to go back to Hell with Molli and Crowley. Molli is going to make me her apprentice. Well actually I already am. I will just get more power." Kourtney said

"Crowley can not go back to Hell Lucifer will probably take over again. You know that right?" Dean said. Michael had told him what he had in store for Crowley. 

"Yeah but Crowley will still remain in control. All that evil takes over Lucifer it makes him uncontrollable and they will have to put him in the cage. Right?" Kourtney asked

Dean smiled and reached over and took the hair out of her eyes and said "Not sure but I know Molli and you will have to stay on Earth. I for one am happy about that" Dean said kissing her on the cheek. Kourtney smiled and blushed then pulled away . She was not ready for a close relationship. She had one and it blew up in her face. She got traded to a demon. Molli had saved her .

Tina and Sam were off in another corner talking. 

Sam was being his usual self. He was nuzzling Tina's neck. 

"I swear you guys need to get a room" Dean said from across the room. 

Sam laughed in Tina's ear "Hey that is a good idea. It will take our mind off of this stuff. " Sam said

"No Sam we have to see what happens things still are not right with Lisa." Tina said.

It had been a few hours. Tina felt like it was taking too long. In that moment when she actually said "Hey things are taking to long. Gabriel popped in with me in his arms. 

***************************************************************

After Gabriel and I went in and snuggled in the rooms. I was passed out and not really aware. Tina took Sam and pulled him in the room. 

"Ok cowboy lets do what you just said a little bit ago" Tina said kissing him. 

Sam did not need to be told twice. He picked her up and slid his tongue in between her lips. He explored her mouth as his hands explored her body. 

Tina felt breathless. Sam had her clothes off in no time. His kisses went down to her breast and he captured a nipple in between his teeth. He sucked and teased it as she moaned. 

His large hand were on her ass and slid her panties down. Pretty much yanking them off. 

Between kisses Tina yelled at him for ripping another pair. 

"Yeah yeah I owe you a another pair" Sam said . 

He slid in her and she felt so whole. Sam just made her feel that way. She forgot everything. As wave after wave of passion assaulted her.

Tina wrapped her legs and around him and pushed back. Sam had her up against the wall. He was pounding into her good. She felt light headed. It felt so good. She felt herself tighten and heard him moan. She knew he was close to his release. 

"Go ahead Sam " She whispered. Sam then felt his toes curl and he rode the waves with Tina as she rode him just as much as he was riding her. They ended up in a sweaty heap on the bed. 

Sam kissed her and said "I never get tired of that" 

"Me neither want to go again?" Tina said. 

**********************************************************

I woke up next to the guy in my dreams who I had a feeling it was Gabriel. 

I was face to face with him and his eyes came open around the same time as me. I looked into those amazing gold eyes and was swept away. I suddenly remembered everything. It was not going to be alright though. There was going to have to be healing. 

I reached out my hand and touched his face. He had tears coming down. He was crying. My thumb brushed a tear away. He kissed my hand I felt like a million stars tingle in my body. He just always had that effect on me. 

"Gabriel" I said

"You remember" Gabriel asked me. 

"Yeah where is Michael?" I asked

"He took a half of the Mark. He felt it was better he stayed with Lucifer until he knew the full effects of the Mark on him." Gabriel said . He stared into my eyes. 

"Can we move past this?" Gabriel asked . We were nose to nose and he kissed my nose. His arms wrapped around me and pulled my body against his. It was then I noticed we were naked. 

"Gabriel we need to take our time. I still love you and always will but things have to be talked about and healed." I said . I saw his disappointment. I wanted nothing more than to say lets just be together. I just could not say that. He hurt me and it would take time to heal that.

Gabriel sighed and kissed me just lips to lips. I moaned. The feel of his lips and his body against mine was my undoing. He had to know how he affected me. His hands on my ass pushing me up against his manhood. Which was hard. His fingers slid in me and my body reacted. I got so wet as he slid them in and out of me. 

Gabriel knew my buttons to push and pushed them. I felt him slid into me as his tongue slid into my mouth. He started out slow and I felt wave after wave take over. 

He made me see the Heavens and stars as we ascended together to new heights of passion. 

He wrapped his wings around me as we made love and we floated to the ceiling. He did rolls as we pushed in and out of each other. Then he let us down and we lay there just touching each and kissing for hours. 

I felt like it might be ok. I knew however there was more to come. 

 

I kissed his chest and he pushed my chin up to look at him. He felt my tears. 

"I feel really weird" I said then I felt violently sick and ran to the bathroom. 

Gabriel held my hair as I threw up. 

Then he took me in his arms. 

"You are pregnant" Gabriel said to me. 

"Oh God" I said 

Gabriel looked at me with love in his eyes. "It does not matter. And it could have happened just now you know?" Gabriel said "I love you no matter what" He said and held me until I fell asleep.


End file.
